kimitobokufandomcom-20200213-history
Bye Bye
For the first season, the opening theme "Bye Bye" (バイバイ) was performed by the Japanese rock band, 7!!, while the ending "Nakimushi" (なきむし。) is by Miku Sawai' Romaji Lyrics Yappari kimi dayo ne? Honto odoroita yo Futari yoku aruita namiki doori Ichinen buri ni miru kare wa kami ga mijikakute Otonabite mieta Fuzakete bakari de Hanashi wo kika nakute Watashi mo muki ni natte ita Kimi ga Otona ni naru no wo matezu ni toozakete itta nowa Watashi datta ne Itsumo Mainasu ichido no ame ga furu Kimi ga kureta namida Sono yasashisa made wakara nakute Zutto kono mune wo shime tsuketa Toori wo watatte Koe wo kake tai na Isshun omotta kedo ashi wo tomeru Majimena yokogao Kitto mou kimi no me ni Watashi wa utsura nai kara Itsumo Mainasu ichido no ame ga furu Tsumeta sugiru namida Hagurakasu taido ni okotteta keredo Jitsuwa sukuwarete itan da ne Kaze ni notta kumo ga yukkuri to ima futatsu ni Chigirete iku Hitori de katte ni tsuyogatte Watashi wo kurushimeteta nowa Kimi janaku watashi jishin datta ne Kimi ni deaete yokatta yo Itsumo Mainasu ichido no ame ga furu Kiete iku namida wa Natsu no sora no shita omoide ni kawaru Kami wo tabanete aruki dasou Kono namida wo kitto wasure nai English Lyrics It was you after all, right? I really got a shock The walkway lined with trees that we always walked on It’s been a year since I last saw him, his hair is now short And he looks much more grown up You played a fool all the time Never listening to what I say So I got seriously mad at all the trivial things The person Who didn’t wait for you to grow up and kept a distance Was me Always The rain falls at minus 1℃ Tears that you gave me I didn’t understand your gentleness It squeezed my heart all the time I feel like calling out to you Across the street Thought about that for a second, but stopped in my tracks When I saw your serious expression from the side Because I am sure that I am no longer reflected in your eyes Always The rain falls at minus 1℃ Tears that are too cold I got angry at your dodgy attitude But the truth is I was saved by it The cloud that rode on the wind Is slowly dividing into two now I pretended to be strong What really tormented me Wasn’t you, but me myself, right I’m really glad I met you Always The rain falls at minus 1℃ Tears that are disappearing Turning into memories under the summer sky Tying my hair up, I take a step out I definitely won’t forget these tears Kenji Lyrics やっぱり君だよね? ほんと驚いたよ ふたりよく歩いた並木通り 一年ぶりに見る彼は髪が短くて 大人びて見えた ふざけてばかりで 話を聞かなくて わたしもむきになっていた 君が 大人になるのを待てずに遠ざけていったのは わたしだったね いつも マイナス1℃の雨が降る 君がくれたナミダ そのやさしさまでわからなくて ずっとこの胸をしめつけた 通りをわたって 声をかけたいな 一瞬思ったけど足を止める まじめな横顔 きっともう君の目に わたしは映らないから いつも マイナス1℃の雨が降る 冷たすぎるナミダ はぐらかす態度に怒ってたけれど 実は救われていたんだね 風に乗った雲が ゆっくりと今ふたつに ちぎれていく ひとりで勝手に強がって わたしを苦しめてたのは 君じゃなくわたし自身だったね 君に出会えてよかったよ いつも マイナス1℃の雨が降る 消えていくナミダは 夏の空の下 思い出に変わる 髪を束ねて歩き出そう このナミダをきっと忘れない